vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toyosatomimi no Miko
Summary Toyosatomimi no Miko (豊聡耳　神子) is the true identity of Prince Shoutoku, an advocate of Buddhism from the 6th century. Renowned for her genius and skill, Miko gradually became dissatisfied with her life and turned against her fate as a human to eventually die. She was approached by Seiga Kaku, a Taoist hermit who taught her the ways of Taoism. Miko was delighted to find a religion that could help her realize true immortality, though she knew that it wasn't fit for ruling a country. So, she pretended to support Buddhism while advancing her own study of Taoism. However, during her final objective in achieving true immortality, the cinnabar that was supposed to bring about immortality instead ruined her body. So, she decided to become a shikaisen - a hermit. But she was afraid to attempt this herself, and had her allies, Mononobe no Futo and Soga no Tojiko, undergo it first. After Futo slept without decaying, Miko performed the ritual on herself, though her resurrection would be delayed by the spread of Buddhism, along with Buddhists sealing her tomb to prevent her from reviving. As she failed to revive, people gradually begin to forget the feats of Prince Shoutoku, and as they began to lose belief, Miko and her mausoleum were moved to Gensokyo. There, she was finally able to revive, despite the steps taken by a certain Buddhist to prevent this. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Toyosatomimi no Miko, Crown Prince Origin: Touhou Age: 1442 years old Gender: Female Classification: Taoist Hermit and Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Magic, Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, by listening to a person's "Ten Desires" she can learn everything about them, can attract and absorb desires, can travel to the sealed world of Senkai Attack Potency: Small Country level (Should be comparable to the other religious leaders, such as Kanako, and should definitely be comparable to Byakuren). Speed: Relativistic with Speed of Light reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class KJ Durability: Small Country level Stamina: High Range: Many meters. Standard Equipment: Her earmuffs, and her sword, Shichiseiken. Intelligence: High. Can understand and respond to ten different people talking to her about ten different things. Weaknesses: Miko has problems understanding people who are missing one or more of the Ten Desires. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Listening to ten conversations at the same time:' Toyosatomimi no Miko is smart enough to not only understand ten people questioning her at once, but to be capable of giving them each a perfect response. This is in part because of her extremely sensitive hearing, which is why she wears earmuffs constantly. In addition, she has gained the power to listen to a person's desires. By listening to one's "Ten Desires", Miko gains supernatural insight into their true nature, personality, and motives, and is thus able to learn virtually everything about them. This ability is not all-powerful, however - Miko has trouble analyzing those that lack even one of the Ten Desires. '- Attracting desire:' Miko has the power to attract and absorb desires (usually in the form of divine spirits) from her surroundings to increase her own power. '- Senkai (仙界):' Senkai is a separate, secret, sealed world for Hermits created by Miko. It is a location where no one can bother the occupants within - which is well-suited for hermits. Senkai can be accessed by Miko from anywhere, such as a crack in the ground. All cracks contain limitless space, and therefore any location can be accessed from any crack. Following the events of Ten Desires, Miko constructed the Divine Spirit Mausoleum (神霊廟), a Taoist temple, within Senkai. The Mausoleum welcomes any humans aspiring to become hermits, although most of them fail the necessary training. '- Shukuchi (縮地):' A hermit's power to travel vast distances within a single step through teleportation. Skill Cards: *'Benign Rain from the Shining One:' Miko reaches her hand to the sky, and swords of light rain from the heavens. *'Cipangu the Golden Sword:' She creates swords in space and slashes her opponent. *'Influence of the East:' She traces her surroundings with her hand and a light runs through that path after a delay. When desires are gathered, the circle gets bigger and longer, to make known her authority even more. *'Lasers of Seventeen Articles:' It's a technique where she brandishes a drawn sword, opening a space from which light surges out like gunfire after a brief pause. *'Shukuchi Cape:' After the distraction with her cape, she moves by warping. Spatial teleportation is an admired skill among humans who aspire to become a hermit. *'Tenfold Listening:' She gathers people's desire around her, and can fire them as bullets. *'Wishful Soul of Desire:' Miko releases the desires she has gathered as bullets. Spell Cards: *'Hermit Sign "Taoist of the Land of the Rising Sun":' The strong light emitted from Miko fills earth and heaven. *'Human Sign "Tradition of Just Rewards":' She takes her popularity itself, wraps it into a blade around her decorative sword, and stabs at the enemy. *'Tao Sign "Heavenly Way Atop One's Palm":' She shoots out a celestial globe that has stars spinning around it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Royalty Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Touhou Category:Tier 6